


Milky way bars and gun smoke

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angry Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, I literally cant write a fic without cuddles, M/M, Murder, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve shows HYDRA no one can mess with his Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This take part months after the first fic in this series. ( :

Steve sat in his car on his phone at three am- the perfect time to take down a rival Mob that hurt his Bucky, his everything.

"Yes, Sam. Every last one of them."

"Is this really necessary?"

"You'll understand when you have someone that means as much to you as Bucky means to me."

"Where even is Bucky?"

"Safe, at home where he should be."

"Okay, we got the man in charge ready for you. Now get in here so we can all go to bed."

"Thanks Sam, see you in a minute. " Steve ended the call, got out of his car and walked a block to the wear house.

The doors were wide open, bloody bodies scattered around the dusty floor. the lights overhead barely lit the space but he could the table covered with drugs, ready to sell. The sick fucks probably sold to kids too.

Steve was called 'king' by many of a Mafia by the name of 'Captian America'. He and the mob soon became respected because of his tight rules, effectiveness, giving back to the community that had been stolen from and most of all he had the police on their side. Cops in the area have not only tolerated but liked them. Soon other Mobs rose and formed a connection, ('Black Widow' ran by Natasha Romanov-Barton, 'Ironman' ran by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and 'The Birds' ran by Clint Barton-Romanov and Sam Wilson) all shared the same values.

The other room was full of Sam, Sam's best men and The Red Skull, neatly tied on a chair.

"There you are." Steve pulled out his gun, making his way to Skull. "Do you happen to know James Buchanan Barnes?"

"Ah, yes. The one with the nice ass and stupid name," Steve hit the red skin with the barrel of the gun, leaving a gash.

"Go on."

"Stepped out of line a few times, tried to escape. I personally put him back in his place." The German spoke.

"What did you do to him?" Steve sank into a dark place, torn between wanting to hurt Skull so bad be would beg him to kill him or comfort Bucky until all he knew was happiness.

"Depending what he did, probably give him a few black eyes, break a rib or two, kick him, punch him, starve him for weeks on end..."

Steve had enough, he kicked the bottom of the chair, knocking Skull on his back, putting his finger on the trigger. " This is for hurting my Bucky." He pulled the trigger, bullet hole in his forehead. All there was for a while was a gunshot ringing out before Steve spoke again.

"One last thing Sam. Burn the building, to send a message to the remains of HYDRA."

Steve walked out and drove home as fast as he possibly could. He toed off his shoes and peeled out of his clothes to put on nothing up pajama bottoms. The blonde walked over to Bucky's side of the bed but found nothing more than sheets.

Horrible things went through his mind, **what if he was kidnapped? What if he left to go find Me? What if...**

Bucky stood in the doorway, gun shaking in both of hands, tears dripping off of his face, terrified. When he recognized who it was he dropped the gun.

Steve carefully pushed Bucky's body in to his and held him there.

"It's okay, baby." Bucky cried out louder, "let it all out."

"I thought they to-took you and were gonna come back for me."

"You don't ever have to worry about them, princess. I made sure of that while I was gone." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
